Astra
Astra is an astronomer residing in Aviar Cove. He observes the stars and analyzes their movement, performing star divination as his livelihood. The stars matters more to him than anything and he claims to be able to hear their voices. He holds great belief in the gods tied to them. Hospitality is of no concern to him, as he greatly dislikes being bothered and rarely leaves his home. However, if you share his interests he will quickly open up. He is the chief and sole member of the Aviar Cove Astronomical Association. His mother was an astronomer, which explains his name. Other than that, nothing is known of his family. Relationships Astra's personality and hobbies frequently clash with [[Lief|'Lief']]. He frequently tries to get rid of her inventions that hinders his ability to see the stars. Affection Milestones Astra will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones, as well as a card on your birthday if you have over 300 points in Affection with him. At 200 Affection World-hopper, It is strange to write letters to someone I see in person so often. Normally this would be a task reserved for my associates who do not persistently show up at my tower and insist on helping me with my errands. But given your seeming interest in my life work, I supposed I owed you some thanks. Such things are much more easily conveyed through written word. That is to say, thank you. I believe we have both benefited much from our continued association. Me from your apparent wellspring of free time, and you from my unparalleled knowledge of the stars. You are probably benefiting slightly more than me, but that is acceptable. Regards, Astra Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection World-hopper, Were you watching the sky last night? It was a transition night, which is clearly discernible even from the non ideal viewing spot of my home. As you know, this signals a period of refreshment and newness in all things, so do not forget to wear clean clothes and replace the food and water of the pets in your care. I normally don’t make special inquiries about the auspicious behaviors of others, but I make an exception in your case. As a newcomer to this land, you may forget these basic customs. Luckily, you have a well read and generous associate in me. Regards, Astra Gifts: 2000 + Astra's Totem At 450 Affection ? Gift: Unknown Side Quest At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Astra's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. Low Affection: * "What is your business here? I have my research to attend to." * "Do not linger here. Your presence dulls the energy of the stars..." * "Zzz... Hrm? Sleeping? Nonsense, I was simply meditating." * "Hmph. You think yourself so clever, but you know nothing of the heavens." Emotions 21-64.png|Neutral 21-109.png|Content 21-110.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Aviar Cove